C'est dur de s'imaginer
by Lufna
Summary: C'est dur de s'imaginer qu'une simple et idiote dispute peut conduire une personne qu'on aime... à la mort. /M pour sang et langage\\


**Heya!  
**

**Nous voila pour un petit OS ! Rien avoir avec ma fiction "Sexe et Romance" juste une petite envie, comme ça. Je sais, c'est cruel de poster ce genre de chapitre juste avant le nouvel an, mais je voulais me montrer un peu sadique.**

**Je souligne le fait que le chapitre soit Rated M /Pour sang et langage/**

**Bref, passez une bonne fin d'année, et sur ce...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_"C'est dur de s'imaginer qu'une simple et idiote dispute peut conduire une personne qu'on aime... à la mort."_

**.**

**_Pov_ Ace:**

Un grognement s'échappe de ma bouche, tandis que je frotte hargneusement ma gomme contre la feuille pour effacer une fois de plus ces réponses totalement idiotes. Si je ne réussis pas ce fichu Devoir Maison, ou que je ne le rend pas à temps, mon année est fichue - et ça, on me l'a largement fait comprendre avec toutes ces convocations. Enfin... ça m'arrangerait bien que cet imbécile heureux arrête d'hurler sur sa console comme s'il était seul.

\- Luffy ! Tu pourrais pas aller jouer dans ta chambre ?!

\- Toi va travailler dans ta chambre ! J'ai pas de télé dans la chambre.

\- Bah va pioncer alors !

Pour toute réponse, il me tire la langue, et continue de jouer comme si de rien n'était.  
Mais je vais le tuer, moi, ce sale gosse à force !  
J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et Sabo apparaît dans le salon avec un grand sourire. Comment il fait pour garder cette humeur alors qu'il sort tout juste du lycée ?! Moi c'est limite comme si il fallait pas me ramasser à la petite cuillère.

\- Alors, vous vous êtes pas entretuer pendant on absence ?

Luffy se contente de lui sourire, et moi je "l'imite" en grimaçant.

\- Tu es né cent ans trop tôt pour pouvoir rivaliser avec Luffy, pour ce qui est imitation, rigole Sabo

Je lève lentement mon majeur vers ces deux idiots, et me retourne pour continuer ce fichu devoir de merde. Sérieusement... quand j'étais petit et que je tombais sur un devoir de lycéen, je me demandais toujours comment ils faisaient pour comprendre. Et maintenant je le sais : ils comprennent pas eux aussi.  
Sabo me donne bien des petits coups de main de temps en temps, mais soit j'écoute pas, ou soit je comprends absolument rien - et c'est même pas la peine de demander à Luffy, qui est même pas fichu de se raser sans se mutiler le visage.  
En parlant de cet imbécile heureux, devinez qui est derrière-moi avec un grand sourire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux jouer avec moi ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'air d'en avoir le temps, bougre d'idiot ?!

\- J'suis pas devin à ce que je sache ! Espèce de... de vieux chou de Bruxelles trop cuit !

\- Bravo l'insulte. Fais gaffe, je vais être choqué.

Il me tire de nouveau la langue et commence à jouer avec un de mes stylos.  
Je sais pas ce qui nous arrive en ce moment, à Luffy et à moi, mais on a tendance à se chamailler pour un rien.  
Avant, lorsqu'on se disputait et qu'on se faisait le tronche, on finissait toujours par présenter nos excuses au bout de même pas dix minutes.

Mais en ce moment... c'est vraiment différent.  
Au début on se criait juste plus fort dessus, et on s'excusait seulement après une heure, voir plus ; mais après c'est vraiment devenu quelque chose de vraiment mauvais. On s'hurlait dessus jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge, et on faisait tout pour faire du mal à l'autre, moralement parlant.  
Puis les coups sont venus.  
Je me suis jamais senti mal de toute ma vie, en le voyant comme ça, en train de pleurer sur le sol. Bon, on peut dire que ça s'est "bien terminé" vu le temps qu'il a passé aux toilettes à vomir - ce qui est un peu normal vue la quantité de glace que je lui ai fait manger, afin de me faire pardonner. Après ça, on a pensait que c'était fini et que ça ne se reproduirait jamais, mais malheureusement, c'était que le commencement.  
Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit, on en vient aux mains pour une simple broutille. Sabo à beau nous sermonner et nous séparer, on se rejette toujours de nouveau sur l'autre pour terminer le combat - notre rancune augmentant avec.

Cette histoire va mal finir.

\- Repose ce stylo.

\- Nan, j'l'aime bien.

\- Ouais, mais il est à moi.

\- Viens jouer...

\- Non.

Je surchauffe là... faut que je me calme, sinon ça va encore dégénérer. Il prend un bout de papier, et commence à dessiner dessus. Sauf que son poignet s'approche de _ma_ feuille, et un peu trop près à mon goût. Je lui lance un regard d'avertissement, mais son sourire ne fait que s'agrandir, et il donne un léger coup de crayon une fois son poignet arrivé à destination.

\- Oups, chantonne-t-il

\- ...Tu es mort.

\- SABO!

Même si il a l'air de rigoler, son sourire va vite s'effacer en se rendant compte que moi, je ne rigole pas du tout. Chose qu'il remarque plutôt rapidement lorsque je le prend par le col de son tee-shirt, et le soulève du sol en lui hurlant toutes les insultes qui me passent par la tête.

\- Ha, non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer vous deux !

Sabo tente de me faire lâcher prise, mais Luffy me tire férocement les cheveux, et je n'hésite pas à lui rendre l'appareil. Maintenant c'est question de celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps.

\- Lâche-moi, grogne-t-il

\- Toi, lâche-moi.

On grogne tous les deux sous la douleur, et Sabo cherche à nous séparer. Je tire plus fort ses cheveux, et il fait de même avec les miens.  
Putain... ça arrache !  
Lui comme moi avons les larmes aux yeux, mais on ne cède pas. Nos dos sont courbés, et nos visages sont rouges. Hors de question que je le laisse s'en tirer comme ça, il a bousillé mon devoir. Je tire d'un coup sec, et Luffy couine sous la douleur. Bien fait.  
Et je ne sais pas si c'est la punition de Dieu, mais une violente douleur me prend à l'oreille, me forçant à lâcher prise - et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul.

\- A-Ail... Sabo, arrête ! Ça fait mal !

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de vous deux.

Il nous tire tous les deux par l'oreille, et nous secoue la tête. _Urgh_, l'humiliation.  
On peu encore s'estimer heureux... grand-père, lui, nous soulevait par la racine des cheveux. Et ça, ça fait vraiment pleurer.  
Sabo nous jette sur le canapé, et Luffy gonfle ses joues alors que je croise les bras.

\- Vous contez réagir encore longtemps comme ça ?

\- Il a ruiné mon devoir, me défendis-je

\- Il a voulu m'tuer !

Sabo pose sa main sur ses yeux, et secoue la tête.  
J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un gamin dans ce genre de situation, mais ce petit con n'avait pas qu'à me prendre là tête.

\- Bon, soupir Sabo, j'ai pas envie de cuisiner ce soir. On va aller vite fait au match pour acheter à manger. Vous voulez qu-...

\- Pizza.

\- Hamburger.

Un moment de silence règne dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes, et Sabo se plaque de nouveau la main contre le visage. Ouais, je sais. Je sens que c'est reparti pour un tour.

\- J'ai dis hamburger.

\- Et moi pizza.

On s'affronte du regard, et un sourire étire mes lèvres.

\- Ouais, mais c'est moi le plus grand alors c'est moi qui décide.

\- Sûrement pas en âge mentale, chatonne-t-il

\- Rappel-moi qui dort avec un doudou ici ?

\- Mais je t'emmerde !

\- Et moi je t'encule, c'est plus sportif.

Et là, c'est à son tour de sourire. Ok, vue cet air innocent qu'il prend, il va sûrement dire une connerie à ses risques et périls.  
Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis le môme...

\- J'pense pas non. Elle doit être beaucoup trop petite pour ça.

\- Espèce de...

\- SABO!

\- HA NON, PAS ENCORE !

Je lui saute dessus pour l'étranger, et il me fout des coups de genoux dans le ventre. Pour qui il se prend sérieux ?  
Sabo tente de nouveau de nous séparer, et part chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine après quelques secondes. Bon, pour l'instant, le plus important et de faire regretter ses paroles à ce sale gamin.  
Gamin qui est en train de me lacérer le cou avec ses ongles... !  
Au moment où je suis sur le point de lui foutre une droite, Sabo revient, et renverse un seau d'eau gelé sur nous.

\- C'est froiiid !

\- C'est moi qui est tout prit j'te signale, j'étais au dessus !

\- Tu crois que ça m'a pas empêché d'en recevoir plein la gueule ?!

Je luis fais un doigt d'honneur, et il me tire la langue - sa façon à lui de faire des doigts. Et en ce moment, je commence sérieusement à en avoir ras le bol de toutes ses gamineries, ce qui fait que nos disputes sont beaucoup plus fréquentes. J'en oublie même parfois, que je peux le blesser aussi bien mentalement, que physiquement...

\- Bon, allez. Ce sera cassoulet, vous avez gagnés. Mettez vos manteaux.

Bon, apparemment Sabo est énervé. Et c'est vraiment pas de chance car quand il est de mauvaise humeur, lui, se défoule dans les plats. À notre plus grand malheur.  
On monte dans la voiture, et Luffy me glisse un coup de coude dans les côtes, que je me fais un plaisir de rendre ; avec quelques insultes en prime.

Si tellement j'avais su...

En plus pourquoi on est obligé de venir avec lui ?! On se gèle le cul dehors et il commence déjà à faire nuit.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Ace, rigole Sabo

Ha, merde. J'ai parlé à voix haute.  
Au moins l'avantage c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans le magasin, on pourra rentrer plus vite comme ça.

\- Bon, vous deux, allez chercher ça, dit Sabo en nous tendant un bout de papier, moi je vais aller chercher des fruits pour faire une salade, demain. Je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Oui, oui, soupir Luffy

\- C'est bon, on est plus des bébés.

\- Parfois je me pose la question...

Il rigole légèrement, et part vers le rayon fruit.  
Maintenant, à nous deux.

\- J'ai pas fini de te faire payer, ... pour mon devoir.

Je me retourne, et j'ai juste le temps de le voir s'enfuir en courant. Tant mieux, j'adore cache-cache.

**.**

**_Pov_ Luffy:**

Il est encore énervé contre moi ?!  
Je cours comme un dératé à travers les rayons - c'est que je tiens à ma vie moi ! - tout en espérant que je ne lui tomberai pas dessus.

Pourquoi il s'énerve toujours autant ? Je voulais juste jouer avec lui, je pensais pas qu'il allait être aussi énervé juste pour une simple feuille. De toute façon... maintenant il pète un câble pour presque rien - bien que j'avoue des fois chercher la merde.  
J'entends des pas précipités, il se rapproche. Je me mets à quatre pattes sur le sol, et regarde par dessous les étagères. Il zig zag lui aussi à travers les rayons, sauf que lui, contrairement à moi, me cherche ! Alors que je veux juste le fuir, et trouver Sabo. C'est ma seule chance de survie. S'il me trouve, soit il me fout la droite que je mérite, ou soit il me plaque au sol, et s'assoie sur moi jusqu'à ce que je déclare forfait. Et comme j'ai aucune envie de me taper la honte en public, ... JE FUIS CAR IL ARRIVE !

\- Sale enfoiré ! Reviens-là !

Le peu de monde qu'il y a se tourne vers nous, alors que j'hurle tout ce qui est possible d'exprimer en courant. Sabo va nous tuer...  
Je réussis de peu à le semer, et j'attrape un cadi abandonné au passage. Il pourra m'aider à me cacher, si je m'accroupis en le poussant.

\- Excusez-moi.

Je me relève d'un coup, pensant que c'est Ace, mais je me rends compte qu'il s'agit en fait d'une grande femme aux cheveux bleus. Son air froid me donne des frissons, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me tuer seulement en continuant de me fixer de cette façon.

\- Je cherche mon mari, Mr Nefertari Cobra, le directeur du magasin.

\- Ho... Heu, oui je crois qu'il-...

\- Titi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mr Nefertari vient de venir derrière nous, et sa femme avance vers lui. Bon, ils ont plus besoin de moi, apparemment - malgré le fait qu'ils commencent à hausser le ton chacun.  
Je recommence à pousser le cadi, sauf que quelque chose le bloque.  
Ho, non...  
Je lève doucement les yeux, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Ace, qui me fait un grand sourire, l'air de dire : tu vas souffrir.

\- Trouvé.

\- Ha... Ace, hèhè. Je me demandais où tu étaiii-AARGH !

Il me porte comme un sac à patate, et m'emmène dans le rayon d'à côté - sûrement pour me tuer en privé.

**.**

**Pov Ace:**

\- A-Ace... ! J'étouffe... !

\- Ouais, mais ma vengeance n'est pas encore complète.

J'appuie plus fort mon bras sur sa gorge, et il toussote. Bien fait, il ne sait même pas combien de temps j'ai passé sur ce fichu devoir.  
N'importe qui qui passerait par là, dirait que j'essaie de le tuer, mais je sais parfaitement quand m'arrêter, je ne suis pas fou à ce point là.  
Il me donne des coups de pied en arrière, dans l'espoir de me faire lâcher prise, mais tout ce que ça fait, c'est de me faire rire. Rire qui s'arrête bien vite lorsque je sens mon bras se faire mordre violemment.

\- Ail ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?!

Il profite de l'occasion pour me repousser, et se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est bon ! Y en a marre de tes sauts d'humeur, on dirait une gonzesse qui a ses règles !

\- Et comment veux-tu que je me calme avec un petit frère comme toi ?!

\- Comme si c'était toujours ma faute !

\- OUI ! C'est toujours t'as faute ! Tu me fais chier depuis des mois ! J'aimerais tellement que tu crèves, comme ça, au moins, j'aurais la paix !

Je reprends mon souffle, et Luffy garde la bouche ouverte.  
Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas digne d'un grand frère de dire ça, mais j'en ai marre de son comportement de gamin. Il fait toujours tout pour m'énerver, et ne pense jamais aux conséquences. Je ne le supporte plus.  
Et contrairement à mes attentes, il me saute dessus, nous faisant tomber à la renverse, et me gifle comme un malade. Là, ça arrache ! Je sais qu'il a tendance à retenir ses coups quand on se bat, mais là il y met toute sa force. Je grogne de douleur, et tente de lui attraper les poignets, en vain. Il me mord à chaque fois que je réussis.

J'entends une horrible détonation, puis des hurlements de terreur.

\- À TERRE ! PLUS PERSONNE NE BOUGE !

_Wath the fuck_... ?  
Luffy arrête de me frapper, et j'en profite pour le dégager de mon corps.

\- C'était quoi ça ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

On marche à quatre pattes, et on contourne le rayon, pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passe.

\- AUJOURD'HUI NOUS AVONS UNE PROMOTION SPÉCIALE SUR : COMMENT NE PAS SE FAIRE DESCENDRE. LA PROMOTION N'EST VALABLE QU'AU FOND DU MAGASIN !

La femme qui a parlée à Luffy, tout à l'heure.  
Apparemment la femme du directeur de ce magasin, aussi.  
Elle commence à fouiller les rayons, pour rassembler le peu de personne qu'il y a au fond du magasin.

\- Où est Sabo, pleure Luffy

\- Ta gueule. Je l'ai vu avec les autres otages.

\- Pou... pourquoi elle fait ça ?

\- SSSCH. Ferme-là, tu vas la ramener ici, chuchoté-je

Ses sanglots commence à devenir de plus en plus fort, alors je décide de plaquer ma main contre sa bouche, dans l'espoir de pas nous faire prendre. Faut appeler la police, on aura peut être une chance.

Un gars au long nez arrive à côté de nous, et il nous demande :

\- Elle est où ?

\- Toujours en train de donner des consignes pour "pas se faire descendre".

\- Ho, il s'agit de Mme Nefertari. Apparemment son mari l'aurait trompé, et elle essaye de le flinguer.

\- Et il c'est planqué dans son bureau, conclue-je

\- On est plutôt proche de la sortie, je vais tenter ma chance.

Il se lève doucement, et Luffy tente de le retenir, mais sa voix est bloquée à cause de ma main. Mauvaise idée, le long nez...  
Il tente un sprint vers la sortie, mais apparemment, la chance n'est pas avec lui.

\- PAS UN GESTE, REVENEZ !

Elle lui tire dessus, elle tous les otages crient de terreur - de mon côté, j'essaye d'étouffer ses hurlements comme je peux. Par miracle, il se fait tirer sur l'épaule, et arrive à sortir. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe malgré moi.  
Putain de...

J'attrape Luffy par le poignet, et on contourne le plus vite possible le rayon à quatre pattes. Elle arrive devant les portes, et les ferment avec les clés du magasin - ne jamais refiler les clés de son boulot à sa femme si on trompe celle-ci, morale du jour. Elle continue à chercher à travers les rayons, en gardant un œil sur les otages ; on a plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'on se fasse prendre.

\- Bon, écoute-moi. Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de pleurer, juste le temps que j'appelle les flics, OK ?

Il hoche la tête, et je sors mon téléphone de ma poche. Éteint.  
C'est une blague tordue, c'est ça ?

Ma respiration s'accélère, alors que j'appuie comme un malade sur la touche allumer/éteindre. Pourquoi il met autant de temps ?  
Luffy regarde dans tous les sens, à la recherche de cette folle. Je tape le numéro le plus vite possible et colle le cellulaire contre mon oreille, priant pour qu'ils décrochent au plus vite.  
La sonnerie retentit, et Luffy tente de dire quelque chose, en regardant derrière-moi, l'air terrorisé. Je suis sur le point de me retourner, pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, lorsque je sens quelque chose de froid se poser sur ma tempe.

\- La journée n'a pas était très facile pour moi. Alors j'aimerais que vous n'opposiez aucune résistance.

Elle descend le canon, juste assez pour que je puisse le voir du coin de l'œil.  
Je lui donne le plus doucement possible mon téléphone, qu'elle éteint au moment ou une voix résonne à l'autre bout du fil. Ouais, bah c'est un peu trop tard.

**.**

Bon... nous voila assis, avec tous les autres otages. Super.  
Quand Sabo nous a vu arriver, j'ai cru qu'il allait hurler de soulagement. Luffy s'est de nouveau mit à sangloter, et s'est réfugier dans ses bras.

Mme Nefertari continue de beugler contre la porte, et fait des doigts de temps en temps à la caméra, sachant très bien que son mari peut la voir de là où il est.  
On est pas beaucoup, environ dix. Alors elle peut facilement surveiller le moindre de nos gestes. Comme dans les films, on ne doit pas bouger, pas parler, et rester assis. Règles que Luffy contredit comme un idiot : il chiale, et remue dans les bras de Sabo. C'est pas possible d'avoir un frère comme ça, il veut notre mort ou quoi... ?!

\- Et, toi. J'vous ai dit de la fermer.

\- Oui, il est juste... il a peur, murmure Sabo

\- Je veux pas savoir ! Faite-le taire, ou je m'en charge, dit-elle en levant la main qui tient le revolver.

Elle retourne près de la porte privée, et donne des coups dedans. Sabo serre plus fort Luffy et tente de le calmer.

\- Ssch, ça va aller, tout va bien. J'suis là, OK ? Calme-toi, j't'en prie...

\- Au pire t'as qu'à l'assommer.

Il me lance un regard meurtrier, et j'hausse simplement les épaules.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment... je deviens presque mauvais, et surtout avec Luffy. Pourtant, si on remonte à quelques mois... je devrais être en train de le rassurer avec Sabo, au lieu de le mépriser comme ça.  
Et j'ai l'impression que mon sale caractère va finir par me jouer des tours.

Si tellement j'avais su...

Ça va faire une heure qu'on est tous là, à attendre. La police et les ambulanciers sont dehors, et ont déjà tentés de la résonner, mais en vain.  
Luffy s'est calmé, et attend patiemment entre Sabo et moi. Pour une fois qu'il est calme.  
Mme Nefertari attend elle aussi que son mari sorte - pour pouvoir le buter - et elle mange des cookies qu'elle à trouvée dans un panier. Son regard s'arrête sur nous, et elle déclare après quelques secondes :

\- J'voulais des enfants... mais l'autre connard n'en a plus voulu d'autre après que j'ai fais ma fille sous prétexte que ça me grossissait.

_On s'en fouuuu_, chantonné-je dans ma tête.

\- Je cours six kilomètres par jour. Mais ça, tu t'en fou, hein ?! COBRA !

La plus part des otages se crispent, et une petite mélodie résonne.

\- Titi... chérie... c'est moi, Cobra.

Ho, tiens... il se "montre" enfin. C'est pas du tout comme si la vie de dix personnes était entre ses mains. Sa voix tremble, et il ne sais strictement pas quoi dire, alors j'en déduit que c'est la police qui lui a demandée de la ramener à la raison.

\- Je sais bien que... je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

\- Pff. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais prêté attention à moi. Tiens, ce matin je me suis fait un nouveau brushing. T'as remarqué ? T'AS REMARQUÉ ?!

\- N-Non... mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu... tu me tirais dessus, avec ton arme.

\- Dite-lui de relâcher les clients, chuchote une voix

\- Bon sang... C'est qui ça ?!

\- Ho... Mais je te jure, c'est juste une cliente.

\- TE FOUS PAS D'MOI COBRA ! C'est encore une de tes pouffes.

Là, elle est énervée au maximum. Elle vérifie son chargeur, et un sourire étire ses lèvres.

\- En tous cas, j'espère que tu t'amuses bien la pouffe, car j'ai aussi une balle pour toi !

Elle continue de beugler contre la porte, et je soupire d'agacement. On va devoir rester ici combien de temps encore ?  
Luffy me regarde du coin de l'œil, et il semble profiter de l'occasion pour pouvoir me parler.

\- Tu penses toujours à ton devoir chéri ?

\- C'est pas le moment Luffy, chuchoté-je

\- Si. Et puis de toute façon, il a l'air tellement important pour toi.

\- Arrête, Luffy... !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es toujours fâché contre moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi MOI je devrais te pardonner, et ne rien dire ?!

\- HÉ, VOUS DEUX ! PERSONNE NE PARLE !

Elle rattrape son arme, et se dirige vers nous. Bon, si il voulait de l'attention, c'est plutôt réussi. Sabo met sa main sur la bouche de Luffy, et sourit nerveusement.

\- Désolé, on... on va se taire.

\- Vous, là, dit-elle en me pointant du canon avec Luffy, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de toi et ton frère !

\- ... C'est pas mon frère.

À cet instant, quelque chose se déclencha en moi. De la haine envers moi-même ? Des remords ? De la tristesse... ?  
Je ne sais pas. J'étais tellement en colère.  
En colère contre tout.  
Mais la chose qui m'a fait le plus regretter mes paroles, ... c'est le regard que Luffy a posé sur moi. De la tristesse pure.  
Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ?

\- Bah fallait le dire. Il manquera à personne.

Qu'est-ce que...  
Une détonation retentit, m'assourdissant pendant quelques secondes, en même temps que des cris de terreur se forment autour de moi.  
Ho, non... tout mais pas ça.  
Je tourne lentement la tête vers mon frère, pour voir un de mes pires cauchemars.

\- Luffy!

Sabo hurle tout ce qui est possible d'exprimer, et prend Luffy dans ses bras. Des sanglots incontrôlables sortent de ma bouche, alors que j'entends derrière-moi :

\- Je pense que le mot que vous cherchez est... merci.

Je la regarde, horrifié. Comment elle peut... ?  
Non. Pour l'instant, c'est Luffy qui compte.

\- Sa ... Sabo ...

\- J'suis là... ssch, ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir.

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, alors que le sentiment d'impuissance s'empare de plus en plus de moi. Non... non... ! J'ai pas le droit, pas maintenant.  
J'ouvre le manteau de Luffy, et lui enlève le plus doucement possible.

\- Ho... mon Dieu, pleure Sabo en voyant la blessure sur la poitrine de Luffy

Je tente de stopper mes sanglots, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis hypnotisé par la quantité de sang qui sort de la plaie. Comment un être aussi petit, et fragile que Luffy, peut avoir autant de sang ?

Je fouille dans tous les cadis et paniers disponibles, et je sors tous les packs de sopalin que je trouve.

\- Sab... o... j'ai mal.

\- Je sais... o-on va te soigner, OK ? T'en fais pas.

\- Sabo, aide-moi à enlever son tee-shirt.

Ma voix se veut forte, je ne peux pas craquer maintenant, pas si ça met la vie de Luffy en danger.  
On enlève son tee-shirt, et on commence à mettre toutes les feuilles possibles de sopalin, afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Comment on peut saigner autant ? Ma vision se brouille de nouveau, alors que la panique me prend.

\- Lu'... accroche-toi, pleuré-je, j't'en prie...

\- Ace... froid... j'ai f-froid.

Sabo fait de son mieux pour essayer de le rassurer, et lui caresse les cheveux. S'il continue à saigner comme ça, il va...

\- IL FAUT QUE VOUS NOUS LAISSIEZ L'ÉVACUER, hurlé-je

\- Personne ne sort.

J'éclate en sanglot, lorsque je me rend compte que la situation est désespérée. Mais c'est tout simplement inimaginable, ... il ne peut pas mourir.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, et mes larmes redoublent lorsque je le sens trembler contre ma paume. Sa peau est glacée...

\- Luffy... J'suis tellement désolé... j'voulais pas ça, j'te jure. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, je t'aime. Tu es mon petit frère à moi. À nous.

Malgré la situation, il trouve le moyen de sourire, et il tousse du sang. J'arrive à prendre Luffy des bras de Sabo, pour le serrer contre moi, ignorant le sang qui commence déjà à tâcher mes vêtements. Sabo tente à son tour d'arrêter l'hémorragie, toujours en sanglotant, tandis que je caresse tendrement les cheveux de mon petit frère. Il est tellement froid...

\- Ace... écoute-... moi.

\- J't'écoute.

\- Je suis tellement désolé... d'avoir été aussi chiant avec toi...

\- Oublie, on verra ça plus tard.

\- T'es con. Dans l'état où j'suis, il n'y a pas de plus tard.

Des larmes coulent à leur tour sur ses joues, et il commence à avoir du mal à respirer.  
Non, non, non... pas ça. Impossible. Je dois rêver. Il faut que je me réveille dans mon lit, et que j'aille voir Luffy, en train de dormir, pour débuter une bataille d'oreiller. Puis on irait manger les croissants, que Sabo venait tout juste de sortir du four.  
La vie ne peut pas se terminer aussi vite.

\- Alors, ... Ace, Sabo.

\- Non, Luffy, tu vas épuiser tes forces, pleure Sabo

\- Vous me pardonnez... de ne pas toujours avoir été un bon frère ? D'Avoir été aussi chiant, d'avoir autant volé dans le frigo, et d'avoir fait autant de bêtises ?

\- On s'en fout de ça ! On verra... plus tard.

\- Ace... Sab'. Le temps presse.

\- Oui, oui c'est promis, sanglote Sabo, en appuyant sur le sopalin, dans un dernier espoir

\- C'est promis, on te pardonne et... Luffy. Luffy ? ... Luffy !

Ses yeux se ferment doucement, et sa tête retombe sur mon épaule.  
Non...  
Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Sabo se met de nouveau à hurler, et il enfuie sa tête dans mon cou, en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
La plus part des otages se mettent également à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Il le connaissait même pas.  
Mais pour le moment, il me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Pleurer. J'hurle tout ce que je peux, et laisse mes larmes couler librement, sans aucune retenue. Mon petit frère est... mort.

C'est dur de s'imaginer qu'une simple et idiote dispute peut conduire une personne qu'on aime... à la mort.

**.**

* * *

**Juste pour la scène finale, je tiens à dire que je l'ai légèrement reprise d'une série, dont il se passe quelque chose semblable. Mais comme je l'a trouvais tellement émouvante, une illumination m'est venue, et j'ai eu envie de faire ce OS. Voiliii **


End file.
